villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Claudandus
Claudandus is a vicious cat serial killer. He plays only a minor role in the first Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Vs Shere Khan Red, wishing to cover his tracks after killing the bumbling lion, Nuka, hires Claudandus to silence the tiger Shere Khan. Claudandus accepts, wishing to kill the tiger. He engages Khan in a burning house, and attacks. Khan, however, is ready, and guts Claudandus, with his intestines spilling out onto the floor. Khan then leave his dead enemy to burn. Non Disney Villains Tournament Vs General Woundwort Mok Swagger, the evil mastermind, works on a serum that boosts healing and intelligence. Among his test subjects are Claudandus and the killer rabbit, General Woundwort. In order to test their intelligence and combat skills, Mok pits the two against each other. The two animals tear at each other, both managing to score blows on the others stomach. In one final pounce, Claudandus tries to kill his foe, but Woundwort manages to tear Claudandus's stomach clean open. Claudandus weakly gazes at Mok as the villain descends upon him. A Horrid FateCategory:Maleficent's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney VillainsCategory:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament"Category:Scar and Ratigan Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney VillainsCategory:Scar's Alliance in Heroes vs. VillainsCategory:Rasputin's Alliance in Phineas and his friends vs Disney and Non-Disney VillainsCategory:Non-Disney VillainsCategory:Animal VillansCategory:PsychopathsCategory:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villainsCategory:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the SeriesCategory:Ratigan Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. VillainsCategory:Mok's Alliance in Non Disney Villains TournamentCategory:Hexxus's AllianceCategory:Ratigan's Alliance in Heroes vs VillainsCategory:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villainsCategory:"Heroes vs Villains" villainsCategory:The Grand Duke of Owls's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Kept alive by Mok, Claudandus finally dies when his body is fused with that of a demon to create Red, the Hellcat. Heroes vs Villains War Scar's Alliance After he and Shere Khan left, Scar made his own alliance, such as his tiger partner, Shere Khan, Scar's mate, Zira, Shere Khan's python henchman, Kaa, an old house cat, Claudandus himself, and a Nazi rabbit named General Woundwort. Drake Ask for an Alliance Shere Khan and Claudandus recruited an evil penguin and Hubie's rival, Drake, and asks him to take down Tarzan. Drake agress. Finding More Allies Claudandus went to find some more allies at the Forbidden Mountain and found Mok's Supercomputer. He left this old place to see where's the computer's transporting to. After a few minutes of finding, he found Sharptooth, being beaten by Simba, and revived him back! Vs Mowgli and Tarzan Claudandus presents Scar, Zira, and General Woundwort to Sharptooth. The three animals sent him and Claudandus to the jungle to take down Mowgli and Tarzan themselves. While Sharptooth dealing with Tarzan, Claudandus decided to finish off the Man-Cub himself. Bagheera tries to protect Mowgli, but Claudandus knocks him out. Mowgli knocks Claudandus with a stick, and Claudandus and Sharpttoth retreated. Be Prepared Scar and his allies sang "Be Prepared" while Timon and Pumbaa were spying. Claudandus and Scar's allies asked what to do when they be prepared. Timon and Pumbaa left to warn Simba, unaware that Pterano has spotted them. Humans Are Bad? When Scar and his allies agrees Kaa's offer, Claudandus declined Kaa's offer and told Scar and his allies about a true story about man and animals. He even mentioned the Animal Cruelty Squad. Scar thinks that all humans are not all that bad. But Claudandus thinks they are bad and left. Joining Cat R. Waul and Ratigan's Alliance When Claudandus abandoned Scar and his allies, he asked Cat R. Waul, Meowrice, and Napoleon for an alliance. The three animals accepts Claudandus' offer, unaware that Wilbur is watching then four animals talk. Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:1994 introductions